A Math Class Visit
by Lichan2
Summary: am I the only one who has REALLY weird daydreams in math?! in the story, explore the deepest depths of my.. er.. you'll find out


A Math Class Visit  
  
A/N Are you prepared to take a journey into the twisted mind of ME? Well, this is what happened to me in math. This is also what happens when you have no caffeine, and have the complete inability to pay attention in math to what is going to be on the midyear exams! eep! Ah, well, what are ya gonna do?....Daydreams rock! And this is how Chiriko saved the day. Keep in mind, this is what was really and truly going on in my head! And now on to the psyhcoticness of my brain!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lisa!"  
  
A shrill voice cut through the girl's head, ruining any slim chance of falling asleep that period. Lisa's head shot up from her arms and she was alarmed to see her Algebra teacher, Miss Dupre, standing at the front of the room and glaring at her. It was startling to see how much a short, pretty young woman could look so much like a girl-eating orc. "Kindly pay attention! Now, what do we do next?"  
  
"Combine like terms..."she muttered sleepily.  
  
"WRONG LESSON! You may have been able to skate by in other classes while sleeping during a lesson, but that's not how it works in my class! This is high school, the big leagues, you won't be able to make it in life if you don't know this stuff!"  
  
Lisa, who was now fully awake, nodded apologetically, while thinking mutinous thoughts.  
  
*I've never fallen asleep before, and I'm getting a fucking B+ in this class. I'm not a math person! I have no logic! I think I'm doing pretty well for someone who has no common sense! Stupid, baka, baka, baka, idiot, bitch, I hate you and your stupid little annoying voice! Arg!!!! *  
  
She was forced to put a stopper on these thoughts as the person in front of her handed out the worksheet that they were supposed to start working on.  
  
* Let me see what stupid problems we have to do now... Martin left his home by car, traveling on a certain road at the rate of 30 mph. Two hours later, his brother Tom left the home and started after him on the same road, traveling at the rate of 45 fucking mph. In how many hours did Tom overtake Martin?  
  
What? I don't care! Did we just learn this? I was dozing, how am I supposed to know?!*  
  
"Common sense!" said a cheerful voice beside her. Lichan looked up to see Chiriko rising slowly out of the kasa that had appeared on her desk. After Chiriko came Chichiri, Nuriko, Tasuki, Tamahome, Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Miaka.  
  
"Wha-?" Lichan said intelligently.  
  
"We've come to help you with your math!" Chiriko replied. The kid was beaming from ear to ear. Lichan had never seen him look so excited before. The other seishi were smiling broadly, but Miaka was looking around the room with obvious dislike.  
  
"Oh no," she mumbled almost incoherently, "Not another school, no more exams, no more..."  
  
"Let's see what we have here!" Nuriko cried, snatching up Lichan's paper. " 'Martin left his home by car, traveling on a certain..." He stopped in midsentence, revolt on his face. "On second thought, I was never good at math..."  
  
"Never send a gay guy in to do a real man's job," Tasuki said, snatching the paper from Nuriko, who hit him on the head, "Martin left...WHAT THE FUCK?!?! WHAT IS THIS SHIT?!?!?!?!?! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO FUCKIN FIGURE THAT OUT?!?!?!"  
  
"Real man, sure," Nuriko snickered. Tasuki whipped out the tessen and...  
  
"REKKA SHIIIIEEEEEN!" Nuriko was burnt like toast.  
  
One by one the seishi tried to solve Lichan's bizarre math problem, until Chiriko, who looked like he was about to wet himself, snatched it from Hotohori's hand.  
  
"Gimme that, you pedestrian!" He snapped at Hotohori, who backed away, startled.  
  
"Ok, "Chiriko said to Lichan, in a much more pleasant tone than the one he had used on Hotohori. "If you just draw a picture, and then plug in the formula... D=RT...Everything just falls into place, you see?"  
  
And as if by the powerful magic of Suzaku, Lichan did.  
  
"Well," said Chichiri, "Now that this situation is taken care of, we have to go back to our world, na no da! Everyone, into the kasa!"  
  
Mitsukake stepped into the kasa, but before he began to disappear, he said:  
  
"Remember, never eat cheese that has fuzzy blue stuff on it."  
  
Hotohori was next, and it was apparent he was still a bit peeved over Chiriko's rude comment about him being a pedestrian:  
  
"Stupid kid, I'm not a pedestrian, I have more means of transportation than he'll ever have... I'M BEAUTIFUL, AND I'M THE EMPEROR!!! grumble mumble..."  
  
Next went Tamahome:  
  
"You know, you should really pay us for these drop by visits... Nah, I'm just kidding, next time come to visit us."  
  
After Tama came Miaka, who was still mumbling hypnotically:  
  
"School... exams....D=RT..."  
  
Then it was Nuriko's turn:  
  
"Ja, Lichan! See you soon! Wo ai ni!" And he hugged her and gave her a kiss. She almost melted....  
  
Next came Tasuki:  
  
"Fuckin shit, giving out crap like that, makes no fuckin sense. Ah, well, see ya soon, Lichan!" But then he, like Nuriko, gave her a hug and a kiss.  
  
Finally, the savior of the day, Chiriko, was up:  
  
"Bye Lichan!" he called cheerfully and waved, "Have fun in school!"  
  
And last, but not least, came Chichiri:  
  
"Da!!! Ja mata, Lichan!" And then he gave her a hug and a kiss.  
  
And then they were gone as quickly as they had come.  
  
So now you know how the Suzaku Seishi saved the day.  
  
Especially Chiriko.  
  
  
  
A/N: Psychosis? Lack of sleep and/or caffeine? I'll leave it to your imagination ^_~ Oh, and I know Tasuki wouldn't even think of kissing or hugging me, but remember this is MY daydream, and that is how it happened! ^____^ 


End file.
